I've Had Enough
by Sweetie Pie
Summary: Debra and Ray have had enough after Frank video tapes them having sex and sells it!


Disclaimer: I do not own Everybody Loves Raymond or any of the characters. This story is just for fun.  
  
Author's Note: It's really hard to think of a good story for this show because so many good ones have been done. I kept thinking of ideas and I was like "Wait! That was already in an episode!" Well, I haven't seen all the episodes so let's hope THIS one hasn't been done yet, lol.  
  
Everybody Loves Raymond Fan Fiction Title: I've Had Enough By: Sweetie Pie Genre: Humor Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ray hadn't remembered the last time he'd been more excited. This was going to be a night to remember. Debra hadn't been in "the mood" for as long as Ray could remember. But for some strange reason, she was tonight! Ray began to daydream about the events that lie ahead. Yeah, baby! That's right! Oh yeah! Yowww-  
  
Ray's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sight of Debra in her new red lingerie. The kids were all at sleepovers, and the doors were locked to keep away Ray's parents, Frank and Marie. This is my night, Ray thought. This is my night!  
  
Ray sat patiently on the bed, in his adorable, green shorts. He grinned while Debra walked over and sat down next to him. He kissed her on the neck first, and then gently on her lips.  
  
"Hold on just a second." Ray said.  
  
He reached under the bed for something while Debra watched him curiously. She smiled as she saw what he had under there-a bottle of champagne and two glasses. Ray was going to do it right tonight. He was determined not to get Debra "out of the mood."  
  
"Aww, Ray! You're such a sweetie!" Debra planted a small, gentle kiss on Ray's cheek. He blushed in embarrassment. "Aww, well." he muttered.  
  
Debra tried to open the bottle, but she was having a hard time. "Ahh, let me," Ray said, feeling very manly. "Debra, Debra, Debra.so weak," he said.  
  
Debra waited a few moments, laughing to herself, as she watched Ray, too, struggle with the bottle. After a few more moments, it wasn't so funny.  
  
"OH, GIVE ME THAT, RAY!" She grabbed the bottle from him and quickly opened it herself.  
  
"Now," she said more quietly, "Where were we?"  
  
After a few sips of champagne, they embraced in a warm, passionate kiss.  
  
Wow, thought Debra. Ray is so wonderful. I love him so much. Yeah, he acts like a stupid jerk once in a while, but God! He's so great. This feels like the best moment of my life.  
  
They continued to make love to each other, but someone was watching them. They were unaware of it, but who other than MARIE was sitting in a tree outside their window shaking her head in disgrace.  
  
Ten minutes later, Marie was running back into her own house across the street. She walked into the kitchen to find an angry Frank sitting at the table.  
  
"MARIE! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? I'M STARVING!" Frank yelled.  
  
"Oh, Frank! This is no time to be thinking about food! I can't BELIEVE what I just saw!"  
  
Frank sighed. "What did you see, Marie?"  
  
"Well, I was just going over to Debra and Raymond's house, but all the doors were locked! And there were no lights on in the living room!" Marie explained.  
  
"So?" Frank asked, anxious for Marie to finish her boring story.  
  
"So I tried to get in through a window! But all the windows were shut closed. But then I noticed a light on in Debra and Raymond's bedroom, so I ran around to the back of the house and called them-"  
  
"Why the hell is it so important for you to go talk to them? Maybe they want some PRIVACY!" Frank said.  
  
"I wanted to give Raymond the raviolis I made him. Anyway, so I climbed up the tree outside their window and-"  
  
"WHAT? MARIE! YOU'RE CRAZY! YOU'RE OUTSIDE CLIMBING TREES WHILE YOU COULD BE MAKING ME DINNER?" yelled a completely annoyed Frank.  
  
"And when I climbed up the tree I saw them-" Marie hesitated for a moment.  
  
"YOU SAW THEM WHAT?" Frank demanded.  
  
"I saw them-I saw them- I SAW THEM HAVING SEX!" Marie blurted out.  
  
Frank's expression suddenly changed to a grin. "Yeah?" he asked excitedly. 


End file.
